Update:Behind the Scenes - February
Deze maand verwelkomen we een paar nieuwe gezichten aan RuneScape's "wie is wie" lijst in de vorm van Giant Slayer beesten. Deze avatars bleken een belangrijke rol te spelen in onze nieuwe veilige, conflict minigame...Soul Wars! We nemen afscheid van de oude ranom events, er komt een nieuwe mogelijkheid die je questen sorteert, een price chek in je inventory, en een nieuwe distraction and diversion. Soul Wars Op het meest afgelegen, duisterste en mysterieuste eiland hoed een eeuwige strijd, die tot voor kort onbekend was bij de inwoners van RuneScape. Deze minigame heeft dezelfde opbouw als Castle Wars: een spelletje om snel te spelen, maar moeilijk is om te overheersen. De avatars van verwoesting en schepping wedijveren om de controle over de Soul Obelisk, een oud en krachtig kunstvoorwerp dat wordt gebruik om de zielen van de zwakken en onvoorbereiden te oogsten. Maak je klaar om je zwaard, staf of boog ter hand te nemen en vecht je door Slayermonsters heen, terwijl je delen van hun ziel verzamelt om de altijd hongerige obelisk te voeden. Beloningen zijn combat xp bij het spelen van het spelletje, Pest Control-achtige xp-beloningen en een paar nieuwe huisdieren. Random events Vorig jaar hebben we een aantal goede veranderingen aan het randomeventssysteem in RuneScape gedaan. Niemand vond het leuk om zich door een lang gesprek met een wanhopige doctor of een overenthousiaste bewaker te worstelen, terwijl ze door agressieve monsters waren omsingeld. De duidelijkste verandering zal aan de beloningen worden gedaan. Aan het einde van de meeste random events zul je een pakje krijgen. Als je dat pakje open maakt, kun je kiezen tussen een aantal voorwerpen als geld, runes, ores, seeds, charms en zelfs een genie lamp. Als je vroeger emoties kleren kon krijgen bij het random event, kun je die nu uit het menu van het pakje kiezen. Wat voor beloning je dus ook wilt, er zal wat voor je bij zitten. We veranderen ook de manier waarop de random events verschijnen. Het wordt gebaseerd op je total level en hoe je je het in het verleden bij random events hebt afgebracht. Als je elk evenement dat je tegenkomt succesvol oplost, zul je er in de toekomst minder krijgen. Het spel zal ook elke random event die je krijgt onthouden, zodat je een gevarieerder aanbod zult krijgen in plaats van elke keer hetzelfde. Sommige random events zullen uit het spel worden verwijderd. Kisten met giftige wolken, rokende steken, gebroken pickaxes en ents zullen tot het verleden behoren. De drunken dwarf zal ook geen random event meer zijn, maar hij zal nog wel vrij in de wereld wandelen en kebabs aan zijn maten uitdelen. Je kunt nog steeds shade robes, strange fruit en security books krijgen: we willen niet dat je sommige voorwerpen niet meer kunt krijgen. Andere verbeteringen zijn dat je meer dan één setje van een bepaald kostuum kunt krijgen, dat er een nut komt voor oude frog tokens (gooi ze dus niet weg), dat je niet in zonder energie in het doolhof komt te zitten en er komt zelfs een eigen café voor de Sandwich lady! Price-check Zat jij ooit eens in diep in een verlaten, donkere en deprimerende grot, met alleen het geluid van je Summoningvriend als gezelschap, totdat er plotseling iemand uit een guur hoekje tevoorschijn kwam, die de infameuze woorden "price check plz?" uitkraamde? Je wilt vaak weten wat iets waard is, zelfs als je op datzelfde moment de krachten der duisternis bestrijdt. We hebben besloten om dit als een permanente service te bieden, omdat het zoveel wordt gevraagd. Je kunt nu op een knop bij de voorwerpen die je draagt, klikken om een nieuw menu te openen waar je voorwerpen uit je inventory in kunt zetten om de marktwaarde van die voorwerpen te zien. Lijst met quests Deze maand komt er ook een nieuwe optie aan je questlijst in het spel. Dat betekent dat je de quests die je nog niet kunt doen, weg kunt filteren of de quests die je al hebt gedaan, onderaan zetten. Dit zijn slechts een paar mogelijkheden. Evil tree Deze maand komt er ook een nieuwe distraction and diversion met de liefkozende naam "Evil tree". Dit evenement, dat je twee keer per dag kunt doen, is een alternatief op het trainen van Woodcutting, Firemaking en Farming. Tijdens dit evenement zal een kleine, onschuldige tuinkabouter op een aantal plaatsen verschijnen. Hij probeert met zijn magische hengel uit te vissen waar een spannende nieuwe plantensoort groeit. Hij weet dat de plant in een alarmerend tempo tot bomen groeit en dat aankomende tuiniers hun vaardigheden moeten gebruiken om de plant nog sneller weg te halen. Farming is echter niet het enige dat je moet gebruiken, omdat de boom... KWAADAARDIG is! Nou, misschien was die wenteling niet zo verrassend, omdat de naam het al zei, maar voor iedereen die dat niet heeft gelezen, zal het een redelijk grote schok zijn als ze een onschuldig klein boompje zien uitgroeien tot een bedreigende en boosaardige boom! Pak je tinderboxes en bijlen (de kabouter heeft er een paar te leen) en ga van top tot wortel deze uitdaging aan. Kwaadaardige bomen vereisen hetzelfde niveau als hun minder kwaadaardige tegenhangers en zal in alle soorten voorkomen, zoals normale, simpele bomen tot de oudere bomen... kwaadaardige oudere bomen natuurlijk. De beloningen lopen uiteen van een genereus aantal xp in de eerdergenoemde skills en toegang tot unieke mogelijkheden om je in je woodcuttingtraining te vergezellen. Toekomstige updates Het werk aan de tactische minigame Mobilising armies schrijdt voort. We voegen nog steeds nieuwe mogelijkheden toe en breiden de motor van het spel uit om deze nieuwe mogelijkheden waar te kunnen maken. Dingen die laatst zijn toegevoegd zijn: * Het effect dat verschillende soorten troepen op de beloningen kan hebben * Verandering aan de manier waarop katapulten worden geladen * Verbeteren van de manier waarop de camera over het slagveld gaat * Verbeteren van de informatie op het scherm, zodat je weet wat je troepen doen * Het verbeteren van de tutorial, zodat die interactiever en minder langdradig is * Een van de scenario's veranderen, zodat de TzHaar meespelen Zoals we al hebben verteld, is deze minigame anders dan wat we ooit in RuneScape hebben gezien. Hoe meer we testen en spelen, hoe meer we weten welke dingen we nog moeten toevoegen om het spel zo te maken zoals we willen. Dat betekent dat we het niet zo vroeg in het jaar uit kunnen brengen als we hoopten, maar we zullen jullie meer nieuws geven als het komt. Veel plezier! Mod Mark Hoofdontwerper van RuneScape